


Тридцать сребреников

by m_izar



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutilation, Necromancy, Self-Mutilation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_izar/pseuds/m_izar
Summary: У всего есть своя цена. Во что обойдется Ульфрику Зубчатая Корона? Драконорожденный никому не помогает просто так.
Kudos: 1





	1. Кость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirty Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110345) by [Temeritous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeritous/pseuds/Temeritous). 



Краем глаза Ульфрик следил за приближением драконорожденного, не забывая делать вид, что внимательно слушает Галмара. Тот не говорил ничего нового — ничего такого, что уже не было бы сказано десятки раз — а вот безродная полукровка, так уверено пересекающая зал дворца, заключала в себе угрозу куда более существенную, чем просто дар Голоса.

Галмар оборвал себя на полуслове, когда заметил огибающую длинный стол фигуру. Ульфрик откинулся на спинку своего трона — колени расслабленно разведены, одна рука лениво подпирает подбородок, вся поза рассчитана на то, чтобы создавать впечатление власти. Но что-то ему подсказало, что драконорожденного это ничуть не впечатлило.

Он остановился прямо перед троном и согнулся в поклоне настолько низком, как если бы приветствовал короля. На губах его играла улыбка.

Одет Фэйн был по большей части в ту же самую одежду, что Ульфрик видел на нем при их первой встрече, впрочем, с тех пор количество позвякивающих при каждом его движении побрякушек заметно возросло. Свободное красное платье, перехваченное в талии ремнем, было плотно запахнуто поверх поножей из драконьей кожи и тяжелых ботинок из кожи хоркера, но выше талии полы свободно расходились, открывая простую белую рубаху и пестреющие ожерелья. Он обзавелся меховой накидкой с капюшоном, сделанной из шкуры черного снежного медведя — животного настолько редкого, что любой норд был бы счастлив просто увидеть его хоть раз в жизни — и этот капюшон он теперь откидывал с лица, полностью его открывая.

Не будь Ульфрик образованным человеком, он бы подумал, что в существе перед ним есть аргонианская кровь. Но он знал, что в вопросах смешения крови со зверорасами не все так просто, и это означало, что острые черты и еще более острые зубы могли быть только продуктом союза человека и мера. Его уши не были достаточно округлыми, чтобы выглядеть человеческими, но их кончикам недоставало ни остроты, ни длины эльфийских, его глаза мерцали золотом, а кожа была светлее, чем у любого норда, но и слишком безупречной в то же время — на нижней челюсти она выглядела так, словно никогда не знала бритвы. Никто не смог бы с полной уверенностью утверждать, что за дикая смесь крови породила драконорожденного, а сам он на эту тему не распространялся.

— До меня дошли слухи, что вы искали меня, мой господин, — произнес Фэйн на грани слышимости. Ульфрик знал, таким образом он хотел заставить его придвинуться ближе, чтобы лучше слышать. Он не стал этого делать.

— Искал, — подтвердил Ульфрик. — Вот только дело, ради которого я хотел тебя нанять, уже разрешилось само собой, пока ты не спешил объявляться.

Драконорожденный улыбнулся. Блеснули зубы в прорези бледного рта.

— Я так понимаю, заполучить Корону вам не удалось?

Ульфрик сжал пальцы на подлокотнике трона. С напряжением и недовольством в голосе он признал:

— Нет, не удалось. И твоей заслуги в том нет.

— Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения. Я выполнял другое поручение.

Он сравнил добычу Зубчатой Корны с каким-то поручением. Словно это был поход на рынок за свежей рыбой к обеду. От подобного оскорбления моментально вскипела кровь, но Ульфрик удержал эмоции под контролем.

— Возможно, есть то, что я могу сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину, — предложил Фэйн.

Ульфрик и его армия Братьев Бури собирались выступить утром из Виндхельма в сторону Вайтрана. Пять дней пути приведут их к воротам города заранее предупрежденного и готового защищать свои стены. Помощь драконорожденного стала бы серьезным преимуществом — это будет на те битва, которую Ульфрик мог себе позволить проиграть.

— Обсудим это в моей переговорной, — сказал он, выпрямляясь во весь рост. Обнаружить, что драконорожденный ниже на полголовы, оказалось приятно.

Драконорожденный послушно пошел следом, и Галмар закрыл за ними двери.

— Это, случайно, не имеет отношения к армии, стоящей лагерем вокруг стен города, мой господин? — уточнил Фэйн. Его голос всегда звучал так беззаботно, почти игриво, словно он никак не мог взять в толк серьезность происходящего. Зачарованные браслеты мелодично звякнули друг о друга, когда он поднял руку, чтобы убрать закрывавшую глаз пепельную прядь волос. — Я спрашиваю только потому, что видел похожую картину под Вайтраном не более чем три дня назад… хотя, их армия была побольше.

Ульфрик сказал себе, что его шпионы уже и так подтвердили пополнение гарнизона Балгруфа имперскими легионерами. Это не было новостью, лишь неприятным напоминанием.

— Вайтран будет осажден ровно через пять дней, — хмуро сообщил Ульфрик, широким жестом указав на разложенные на столе планы наступления.

Фэйн наклонил голову, рассматривая. Спустя минуту размышлений, он сказал:

— Я могу гарантировать вашу победу в Вайтране, — он не изменил положения головы, только ярко сверкнули золотом глаза, когда он встретил взгляд Ульфрика, да полуулыбка оттянула один угол рта. — За определенную цену.

— Сир, да не нужна нам помощь этого вымогателя…

— Молчать, Галмар! — оборвал его Ульфрик, слишком резко. А затем сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. — Прости, старый друг. Но я хочу услышать его цену.

Будущий верховный король повернулся к драконорожденному, мысленно прикидывая, сколько золота из казны он может отдать — слишком много, и его армия будет обречена голодать, слишком мало, и, возможно, их пустят в расход ни за что.

Фэйн все еще улыбался этой своей кривой улыбочкой.

— Мне не нужно ваше золото и драгоценности, мой господин. Всего лишь один… незначительный… зуб.

Ульфрик нахмурился, сдвинув брови к переносице.

— Я, кажется, не так тебя понял.

Фэйн не стал повторять, вместо этого он поднес к лицу руку. Три пальца на ней, начиная с указательного, были закованы в сегментированные кольца, увенчанные острыми стальными когтями, и кончиком когтя на среднем пальце он легонько постучал по собственному левому клыку.

— Вот этот, если точно.

Ульфрик невольно тронул языком соответствующий зуб у себя во рту. Он был тупым и плоским, как любой человеческий зуб, в сравнении с клыками Фэйна.

— Ты… серьезно? — все же спросил он, скалясь в ответ.

— Он, скорее всего, хочет использовать его для какой-нибудь черной магии, сир. Они могут такое делать с кровью и волосами, я слышал. Наверное, с чем-то, настолько важным, как зуб, выйдет даже сильнее.

Галмар уставился на Фэйна, рукой уже накрыв рукоять булавы у себя на бедре.

Фэйн обратил искрящийся весельем взгляд на Галмара, и Ульфрик получил необходимую ему, чтобы собраться с мыслями, передышку.

— Я поклянусь перед любым из названных вами богов, что не стану использовать его ни для какой такой «черной магии».

— Тогда с какой еще целью тебе могло понадобиться нечто подобное? — потребовал ответа Ульфрик. Дикость затребованной платы сбивала с толку.

— Подумываю начать коллекцию, — пожал Фэйн плечами.

Галмар начал говорить драконорожденному что-то еще, но Ульфрик уже не слушал, слишком поглощенный своими мыслями. Зуб в обмен на Вайтран?

Ульфрик видел, на что способен Фэйн — тогда, в Хелгене.

Странное потустороннее пламя наполнило его вены, вспыхнуло в голове, и тогда он не задавал вопросов. Он просто подобрал отброшенный меч и щит, забыв о боли в выбитом колене. Человек в красном одеянии повел его за собой, и мерцающий призрачный доспех соткался вокруг его фигуры просто из воздуха. Вдвоем они вырезали палачей в пыточных, но слишком поздно, чтобы спасти его соратников, и потом прикончили еще больше имперских прихвостней в пещерах. Половину пути боец по имени Энтор прошагал с торчащей из груди стрелой, размахивая своим двуручником с силой, достаточной, чтобы рассекать кости, хотя с того момента, как его подстрелили, не проронил ни звука. И так же молча принял сокрушительный удар медвежьей лапы. А потом, уже снаружи, лежа на снегу и глядя, как дракон по имени Алдуин улетает прочь, Ульфрик почувствовал, как пламя покидает его, и тогда он потерял сознание. Он пришел в себя несколько часов спустя, Ралоф и Вульф несли его на самодельных носилках, и они же рассказали ему, что маг в красном отправился в сторону Вайтрана.

Колено до сих пор так толком и не зажило, после того как Ульфрик столько времени провел на ногах, сражаясь. Он не был уверен, что выбрался бы из Хелгена живым, не окажись там с ним Фэйна.

— Поклянись на именах Девяти, — услышал себя Ульфрик. — И ты получишь свою плату только когда я буду стоять в главном зале Драконьего Предела.

Фэйн коротко склонил голову, прежде чем протянуть Ульфрику руку для воинского рукопожатия. Ульфрик принял жест и тут же почувствовал, как впиваются в кожу предплечья острые когти колец. Он встретил немигающий взгляд золотистых глаз Фэйна.

— Акатош и Аркей, Мара и Дибелла, Стендарр и Зенитар, Кинарет и Джулианос и Талос — именами Девяти божеств я клянусь, что никогда не использую магию против Ульфрика Буревестника, и да сгинет моя душа в Пустоте, если нарушу я слово.

— Да будет так, — прошептал Ульфрик.

По правде говоря, он был впечатлен. Не существовало более непреложного обета, чем на именах Девяти, и он до последнего ожидал, что драконорожденный попытается оставить себе какую-нибудь лазейку.

***

— Довольно! Я признаю поражение! Мир! Всем опустить оружие. Это приказ. Опустить оружие!

Балгруф стоял на одном колене, тяжело опираясь на рукоять боевого топора, воткнутого в деревянный пол. Пошатываясь, он смог подняться, но топор оставил, где тот был, показывая пустые руки бойцам.

Он напряженно следил за противником, пока не убедился, что его признание поражения принято, пока последний меч не оказался в ножнах, и булава — вернулась в петлю на ремне. Те несколько стражников из его личной охраны, что еще были живы, сложили оружие и щиты с безрадостными лицами.

Взгляд Балгруфа метнулся в направлении движения у дверей главного зала, и он увидел, как Ульфрик Буревестник широко распахивает створки и шагает в проем. Балгруф скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая, как предводитель мятежников поднимается по ступеням.

— Ульфрик, — поприветствовал его Балгруф, когда он остановился в нескольких шагах и так же скрестил руки. — Я, признаться, удивлен увидеть тебя здесь. Не думал, что ты отважишься сделать хоть шаг за пределы своей крепости.

— Я бы ни за что не пропустил этот день, — ответил Ульфрик. — И хотя я доволен победой, я бы предпочел обойтись без сражения вовсе.

Балгруф снова бросил взгляд в сторону дверей, когда там показался еще один человек.

— И Вигнар Серая Грива. Это многое объясняет.

— Ничего личного, — сказал Вигнар, когда остановился чуть позади Ульфрика. — Империи не место в Скайриме, точно так же как тебе — не место в Вайтране.

Балгруф перевел взгляд обратно на Ульфрика.

— Думаешь, ты чего-то добился этой победой? Сегодня ты получил Вайтран, это да. Но ты растянешь свои силы по всему Скайриму, ослабишь свои позиции, и что дальше? Будешь в одиночку сражаться с Доминионом? Империя нужна нам ровно в той же мере, что и мы нужны Империи.

— Я не буду частью Империи, которая запрещает мне молиться моему богу, — ответил Ульфрик. — Чем бы мне это ни грозило в последствии. И каждый человек здесь, живой или мертвый, разделяет мои чувства, или его бы тут не было.

— Ты погубишь нас всех со своей гордыней, и Скайрим следом, — прорычал Балгруф.

— Я спасу нас… а если не смогу, то мы, хотя бы, умрем, как положено нордам. — Ульфрик отвернулся от Балгруфа, показывая, что закончил этот разговор. — Вигнар, город под нашим контролем — время поговорить с людьми. Фэйн… полагаю, я должен расплатиться с тобой.

Балгруф проследил за взглядом Ульфрика и только тогда заметил Фэйна, все это время стоявшего, прислонившись к одной из колон.

— Ты, — воскликнул он неверяще. — В Братьях Бури? Однажды вы все очень пожалеете об этом решении.

— Долг платежом красен, я не спорю, — осклабился Галмар, — но я не думаю, что нам вообще была нужна помощь мага.

— Ты можешь думать все, что угодно, — легко ответил Фэйн. Он оттолкнулся от колоны и приблизился к ярлам, на ходу потянувшись рукой за отворот своего платья на груди. В итоге в руке у него оказась пара чистых железных щипцов, больше приличествующих арсеналу какой-нибудь пыточной. — До тех пор, пока я получаю обещанное.

— Здесь? — не унимался Галмар. — Ты что, не можешь подождать, пока остынут угли и мы подсчитаем наши потери?

Ульфрик ответил прежде, чем успел Фэйн:

— Я обещал отдать ему его плату, когда я буду стоять в главном зале Драконьего Предела, Галмар, и вот, мы здесь. Я не стану нарушать свое слово.

Галмар отступил с выражением недовольства на лице.

— Сделаешь это сам, или позволишь мне? — поинтересовался Фэйн, удерживая щипцы на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Должен признать, у меня есть некоторый опыт в этой сфере. Я могу сделать это быстро.

— Я не дитя, с которым надо нянчиться, — Ульфрик выхватил щипцы.

А потом, к растущему беспокойству Балгруфа, направил их в собственный рот. Воцарилась звенящая тишина, когда костяшки пальцев Ульфрика побелели, сжавшись на ручках, напряжение в его руке стало видимым, а потом зуб подался с леденящим кровь влажным звуком рвущейся плоти и хрустом сломанной кости, так оглушительно громко в этой тишине, что по залу словно прокатилось эхо.

Ульфрик быстро разжал щипцы, роняя их добычу на ладонь другой руки — едва заметно подрагивающей — и передал драконорожденному и то, и другое резким рывком. Пальцы сжались в кулаки, и он спрятал их, как если бы от внезапно охватившего холода. Его губы сомкнулись в плотную линию, лишь слегка потемнев в уголках влажным блеском; его горло несколько раз дернулось, когда он сглатывал наполнившую рот кровь.

— Благодарю, мой господин, — глубоко поклонился Фэйн. Щипцы и зуб бесследно растворились в складках его одежды.

Ульфрик отвернулся от него, не проронив ни звука, только чтобы перехватить полный ужаса взгляд Балгруфа. Он встретил его твердо.

На челюсти Балгруфа заиграли желваки:

— Он ведь сначала пришел ко мне. Но я был не настолько отчаян, чтобы сказать ему «да». Это существо, может, и способно сделать тебя верховным королем, Ульфрик, но тебе придется заплатить за это. Я даже не знаю, что он заберет у тебя в следующий раз.

Ульфрик тряхнул головой и ничего не ответил.


	2. Плоть

Ульфрик невидяще смотрел на поверхность стола, уперев руки по обе стороны от размеченной карты, и пытался найти выход из тупика.

Форт Нойград едва не стал полной катастрофой. Потеря каждого узника тяжело била по боевому духу бойцов, а под конец цитадель вообще была захвачена по счастливой случайности — подгнивший лестничный пролет обрушился под последним отрядом имперских ополченцев, похоронив их на пять метров под землей. Его Братья Бури не смогли даже отпраздновать эту победу, потому что никакой чести в ней не было.

Сомнения вползали в его душу. Возможно, Балгруф не так уж ошибся насчет того, чем обернется для него попытка рассосредоточить силы.

По плану надо было как можно скорее захватить еще три форта, но неспособность принять окончательное решение парализовала Ульфрика. Если только дать новым рекрутам чуть больше времени на тренировку и подготовку, это существенно повысит их выживаемость, но то же справедливо и для имперских новобранцев. Время играло против, всегда против.

За спиной послышались шаги, и Ульфрик стремительно развернулся, рука сама потянулась к Штормовому клинку на бедре.

Улыбающийся Фэйн вскинул обе руки в мирном жесте:

— Прости, если напугал, мой господин. Это всего лишь я.

Ульфрик не стал расслабляться, хоть и убрал руку от рукояти оружия.

— Что тебе нужно, драконорожденный?

— Как продвигается война? — задал Фэйн встречный вопрос, не утруждая себя ответом. — Слухом земля полнится, но кто разберет, чему верить, чему — нет.

— Достаточно неплохо, — сухо отрезал Ульфрик, отворачиваясь к карте и тем самым показывая, что закончил с любезностями. Судя по количеству воска, натекшему с удерживающего край карты подсвечника, время близилось к полуночи; ему надо заканчивать тут и пойти уже поспать.

Фэйн шагнул совсем близко, встал рядом, вместо того, чтобы понять намек и убраться.

— Форт Сангард, верно?

План кампании был весь как на ладони для любого, имеющего глаза и знающего, как ими пользоваться. Ульфрик проворчал что-то согласное.

За последние дни он хронически не высыпался и чувствовал усталость почти все время; Виндхельм был суровым холодным местом, и прогонять расходящийся от нового золотого зуба озноб было непросто каждый раз, а по ночам он болел и не давал уснуть. Ульфрик отступил от стола на пару шагов и с силой потер лицо рукой.

— Что тебе нужно, Фэйн?

Фэйн все еще рассматривал карту, кривя губы в этой своей раздражающей усмешке. Он когтем очертил каждую из намеченных точек:

— Сангард, Сноухок, Храггстад. Непростые цели.

Его слова, а тон, с которым они были произнесены, в особенности, заставили Ульфрика замереть. Еще три стратегические точки, которые ему никак нельзя было потерять — или даже заполучить, но ценой слишком многих жизней — и у него как раз осталось еще три клыка. Стоило оно того?

Он вернулся к столу, скрестив руки на груди, чтобы скрыть вернувшуюся в пальцы дрожь. Понизив голос, он уточнил:

— Ты снова предлагаешь свое содействие?

Фэйн обратил на него пылающие золотым огнем глаза, уже открыто скалясь во свои слишком острые зубы:

— Нет, не думаю, что понадобится содействие. Мне будет куда проще поднять флаг Братьев Бури над каждым из этих фортов, если твои люди не будут мешаться у меня под ногами.

Ульфрик вспомнил предостережение Балгруфа.

— И во что мне обойдутся эти щедроты? — спросил Ульфрик, выдерживая светский тон на одной силе воли.

Он был готов вновь увидеть щипцы. К чему он не был готов, так это что Фэйн потянет его за предплечье, вынуждая выпрямить руку, и прижмет ладонью вниз к столу. Да не может же он в самом деле думать…

— Сангард, — сказал Фэйн, прижав острым когтем кончик мизинца на левой руке Ульфрика. — Сноухок, — короткий укол в следующий сустав того же пальца, — и Храггстад, — и последний сустав, до самой косточки.

На этот раз Ульфрик не стал утруждать себя притворством, что не понял, чего Фэйн хочет.

Всего лишь левая рука, и Ульфрик в любом случае никогда не был особо хорош во владении парными клинками. Он больше полагался на щит в левой руке, которым можно и от стрелы прикрыться, и врага оглушить. Это даже серьезным увечьем не назовешь, с какой стороны ни глянь. Это было вообще ничто в сравнении с тем, о чем Ульфрик подумал поначалу — всю руку, по запястье. На такое он бы не пошел.

— И что же, позволь узнать, ты собираешься делать с моим пальцем?

Фэйн развернулся и присел на край стола, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Ульфриком. Он чуть отклонился назад, опираясь на руки, зубастая ухмылка постепенно сошла в его вечную полуулыбку.

— Я собираюсь его съесть, — поделился он.

Он перенес вес на одну руку, а другой подцепил и вытянул одну из подвесок из спутанной массы амулетов у себя на груди. Это был тонкий кожаный шнурок, пропущенный через петлю изящной золотой оправы, в которую оказался вставлен хорошо знакомый Ульфрику зуб.

— А потом, я думаю, я добавлю сюда пару косточек.

Ульфрик даже не попытался скрыть проступившее на лице отвращение. Он отвел взгляд от трофея, выставленного перед ним на показ.

— Ты мерзкая тварь.

Фэйн позволил подвеске упасть обратно на грудь и поддался вперед, его плечо на мгновение задело Ульфрика, прежде чем тот отдернулся в сторону.

— Да, — мягко выдохнул он, — но я очень полезная тварь, разве нет? Спроси кого угодно. Так ты хочешь победить, мой господин? Три стратегически очень важных форта, и ни единой капли крови Братьев Бури не будет пролито за них.

Ульфрик отошел от него, обошел переговорную по кругу несколько раз. Пнул один из сундуков в углу.

— О, вру, — снова подал голос Фэйн, наблюдая за его перемещениями. — Немного крови все же прольется — когда я возьму то, что мое по праву.

И после этого он больше не добавил ни слова.

Если бы только он пытался убедить Ульфрика. Если бы только дал понять, что ему это действительно нужно, что он хочет заполучить это любым способом. Ульфрик сказал бы «нет» в твердой уверенности, что лишает полукровку какого-то важного ингридиента для его очередного черного дела. Но все, что Фэйн говорил, он говорил так беззаботно и легко, словно ему на самом деле было плевать, согласится Ульфрик или откажется.

Он мог попросить золота или драгоценных камней, мог попросить землю, титул, и ему бы все это дали без раздумий. Вместо этого он просил то, что Ульфрик отдавать не хотел.

— У тебя совсем нет человеческих потребностей? — севшим голосом прохрипел Ульфрик. — Или ты не человек? Тебя совсем не интересуют ни женщины, ни золото, ни власть? Или если то, чего ты жаждешь, это боль, так у меня в подземельях полно всего, что придется тебе по вкусу. Что тебе за прок отгрызать от меня по куску? — Ульфрик сделал пару широких быстрых шагов обратно и толкнул Фэйна на стол, пригвождая к его поверхности, смяв в кулаках ткань одежды вместе с нитками амулетов. Руки Фэйна взметнулись и легли поверх рук Ульфрика, словно удерживая их на месте. — Отвечай мне!

Ульфрику показалось, что Фэйн посмотрел ему просто в душу своими золотыми глазами, прежде чем заговорил:

— Деньги текут, как вода сквозь пальцы, и женщины следуют за деньгами. Власть? Власть иллюзорна. Ты угадал, я люблю боль. Но не любительские пытки в подземельях, о которых ты любезно вспомнил, и не мясницкое упоение истязанием смертной оболочки, пока жизнь еще теплится в плоти. Я предпочитаю наблюдать, как человек сам себя разрушает.

В глазах драконорожденного вспыхнуло потустороннее пламя — на самом дне расширенных возбуждением зрачков. Это была самая яркая — единственная честная — эмоция из всех, что Ульфрик видел на его лице. Фэйн приподнял голову и прошептал Ульфрику на ухо, почти задевая кожу губами:

— Я даю ему нож, и он сам себя режет.

Ульфрик снова толкнул его вниз, а потом размахнулся и ударил по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. От удара затылок Фэйна с такой силой припечатался к столу, что со стуком отскочил от его поверхности еще раз, из открытого рта полукровки засочилась кровь, когда его голова безвольно перекатилась на бок. Ульфрик отступил, с опаской ожидая ответной реакции, пусть даже у него были справедливые сомнения насчет того, действительно ли он причинил этому существу хоть какой-то вред.

Фэйн просто лежал неподвижно долгие несколько минут, не открывая глаз и глубоко дыша. Он провел языком по разбитой губе, размазывая кровь по подбородку. А потом начал смеяться.

 _Он безумен_ — осознал Ульфрик.

Фэйн сел, ухмыляясь как будто лишь для того, чтобы продемонстрировать окрашенные в красный зубы. Он перегнулся через край стола и сплюнул смешанную со слюной кровь, затем на пробу подвигал челюстью.

— Ты знаешь, я уже и не помню, когда в последний раз кому-то хватило духу меня ударить, — обратился он к Ульфрику вполне дружелюбно.

Он соскочил со стола и снова сплюнул, оставляя на каменном полу еще одно яркое пятно.

— Так мы договорились?

***

Когда разведчик принес весть о том, что над Сангардом развевается флаг Братства Бури, Галмар немало удивился. Он обернулся к Ульфрику, возможно, собираясь поделиться своими соображениями по этому поводу, и обнаружил своего ярла с затывшим взглядом и напряженно сжатыми челюстями.

Галмар жестом велел разведчику выйти из комнаты и спросил:

— Ярл Ульфрик, ты знаешь, что происходит?

— Я на самом деле не поверил, что он сможет это сделать. Кто способен захватить форт без армии? — Ульфрик не ждал ответ на этот вопрос. — Я только молюсь, чтобы он сломал себе шею на стенах Храггстада. Один мы и сами возьмем. Это нам вполне по силам.

Ульфрик боялся, что Фэйн явится за своей наградой сразу после первой взятой крепости, и будет требовать уплаты по частям за каждый следующий форт, но намеревайся он так сделать, вернулся бы в Виндхельм еще до того, как разведчик принес вести.

— Ульфрик, что ты ему пообещал? — Галмар вцепился в край меховой накидки Ульфрика, выдергивая его из мрачных размышлений. — Ульфрик!

Ульфрик бросил взгляд вниз, на свои руки, пальцами правой обхватил мизинец на левой.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил он. — Разведчик сказал, как это было? Как он смог один захватить целый форт?

Галмар нахмурился, но не стал настаивать на подробностях сделки.

— Поблизости видели драконов. Это все, что нам было известно, пока мы не получили информацию о том, что внутри.

Ульфрик представил, как драконы падают с неба, хватают беспомощных солдат и проглатывают их целиком. Одна картинка сама сменилась на другую — Фэйн скалит зубы, прежде чем обхватить мизинец на левой руке Ульфрика ртом. Челюсти смыкаются, как медвежий капкан, и всего за одно мгновение пронзительной боли драконорожденный забирает свою плату, чтобы тут же ее съесть.

Ульфрик содрогнулся и отогнал кошмарное видение.

— Сообщишь мне, когда он возьмет Храггстад, — велел Ульфрик, разворачиваясь и удаляясь в свои покои.

***

Когда драконорожденный взял Храггстад, Ульфрик узнал об этом первым.

***

Это была долгая беспокойная ночь, он проспал не больше часа, прежде чем что-то разбудило его. Свеча горела слишком ярко, тяжесть мехов, пробирающий холод, боль в вырванном зубе и еще бесчисленных старых ранах и шрамах. Ульфрик лежал, устремив немигающий взгляд в потолок, головой на скрещенных под затылком руках, и размышлял, не слишком ли еще рано сдаваться и прощаться со сном на сегодня.

И тогда со скрипом отворилась дверь.

Если это наемный убийца, мельком подумал Ульфрик, возможно, стоит поприветствовать его безоружными руками и обнаженным горлом. Мгновение прошло и он скатился с кровати, выхватил Штормовой клинок из ножен и приставил его острие к выемке между ключиц незваного гостя.

— Фэйн, — выплюнул Ульфрик, опознав полукровку по перезвону ожерелий и браслетов. Единственная зажженная свеча не столько давала свет, сколько превращала комнату в гротескную мешанину бесформенных теней. Он не спешил убирать клинок. — Я мог снести тебе голову на этом самом месте.

— Какой увлекательный способ начать день, — ответил Фэйн. Он поддел лезвие одной рукой и надавил снизу, отводя от своего горла, а затем шагнул в сторону.

Ульфрик вернул клинок в ножны и снова прислонил к краю кровати, потом обошел массивный каркас кругом, чтобы разворошить угли в очаге и подкинуть в него пару поленьев.

Фэйн наблюдал, искры разгорающегося пламени отражались в его глазах.

— Твой флаг поднят над тремя фортами. Я пришел забрать долг.

Ульфрик завороженно смотрел на огонь и отстраненно размышлял о том, что совсем не чувствует опасности от присутствия драконорожденного у себя за спиной. Опасно было смотреть ему в глаза, опасно было слушать его речи.

— Я слышал отчеты командиров отрядов, занявших Сангард и Сноухок, — медленно произнес Ульфрик, протягивая руки к пламени, чтобы хоть немного их согреть. Его взгляд задержался на левой, и он сжал ее в кулак. — О том, что они нашли там, когда прибыли.

— Мне платят не за чистоту, — Фэйн подошел ближе и встал рядом с Ульфриком, спрятав кисти рук в противоположных рукавах, вместо того, чтобы потянуться к огню. — Надеюсь, они хотя бы смогли найти тела?

— По частям в основном.

— Вот и славно. Я стралася не заливать ковры кровью, знаешь ли.

— На костях были следы зубов. Человеческих и звериных.

Жар от огня ощущался так, словно на лице останется ожог.

— Люди те еще звери, — продолжил ломать комедию Фэйн. — Хотя некоторые лучше другие притворяются, что это не так. Да что там, один из самых человечных людей, что встречались мне в моей жизни, оказался убийцей в твоем же городе.

Ульфрик скривился.

— Некромант? Он был такой же тварью, как и ты.

— Ни одному зверю никогда и в голову бы не пришло пытаться возвращать мертвых к жизни. Это исключительно человеческая напасть.

— А отчеты о драконах? — спросил Ульфрик, решив оставить эту тему.

— Им приказал я. Впрочем, их не так уж сложно натравить на людей. Заставить их остановиться — вот в чем хитрость. Тебе страшно?

— Что? — переспросил Ульфрик автоматически, не уловив смысла заданного невпопад вопроса. — Нет. Чего мне бояться?

— Расплаты за мои услуги, — напомнил Фэйн таким голосом, что его выбор слов оказался где-то на самой грани непристойности. — Ты, похоже, избегаешь этой темы.

— Вовсе нет, — голос самого Ульфрика был бесцветным, без единой эмоции. — Как ты собираешься это сделать? Как видишь, мы не в моих подземельях, и у меня нет привычки держать инструменты такого рода в спальне.

— Полагаю, я мог бы просто откусить его, если ты не против, — предложил Фэйн, демонстрируя в широкой улыбке, что да, он вполне на такое способен. — Впрочем, на случай, если ты предпочитаешь более цивилизованные методы, я принес это.

Невесть откуда он извлек пару клещей, оснащенных серповидными лезвиями. Ульфрик узнал эту форму по времени в застенках Талмора; тогда они остались не более, чем угрозой. Сейчас они хищно блестели в пляшущем свете очага с единственной и вполне конкретной целью.

— Делал подобное раньше? — спросил Фэйн, щелчок выгнутых лезвий никак не вязался с его беззаботным тоном. — Сначала приходится прикладывать уйму усилий, чтобы перекусить кость, но с практикой приходит умение попадать между суставов. И тогда это не сложнее, чем резать морковь.

Слова Фэйна эхом зазвучали у Ульфрика в голове, когда он выхватил у него из руки клещи. _Я даю ему нож, и он сам себя режет._ Но Ульфрик не позволил бы Фэйну сделать это с собой, так какой выбор у него оставался?

Метал медленно сомкнулся вокруг основания мизинца на левой руке, холодный, словно лед. Они же только что были у Фэйна за пазухой, они должны быть теплыми от тепла его тела. Не та мысль, над которой ему стоило сейчас задумываться, но это было все, о чем Ульфрик мог думать.

Рука Фэйна осторожно легла поверх его пальцев на ручках клещей. Почти нежно Фэйн направил их чуть ниже, слегка изменил угол.

— Вот так, прямо здесь, — прошептал он.

Он был слишком близко. Ульфрик мог чувствовать жар пламени на своем лице, но совсем ничего — от существа рядом.

 _Я не трус,_ напомнил себе Ульфрик и резко сжал ручки.

Боль была острой, она прострелила до запястья, а потом растеклась выше, затихая где-то под локтем. Ульфрик надавил с достаточной силой, чтобы ручки клещей соединились в его ладони, зная, что если не сделает это с первого раза, второй будет в разы хуже. Когда он отвел клещи в сторону, его палец так и остался между их кривых лезвий.

Чувствуя себя уже вполне невозмутимо, он согнул левую руку в локте, подняв кисть на уровень плеча, и передал клещи с торчащим из них отрубленным пальцем Фэйну. Со стороны среза закапала кровь.

Фэйн взял их, отделил палец от лезвий и убрал куда-то в складки одежды. Потом прихватил окровавленный конец пальца губами, переместил его в угол рта, словно некую чудовищную пародию на трубку, и кивнул на левую руку Ульфрика:

— Давай заживлю.

Кровь тонкой струйкой сбегала от запястья к локтю, на полу уже начала натекать небольшая лужица. Ульфрик все пытался вспомнить, где у него лежат бинты, и проклинал свою поспешность.

Фэйн закатил глаза в ответ на полный подозрения взгляд.

— Бесплатно. Я очень хороший целитель, честное слово.

Тепло исцеляющего заклинания стало непрошенным облегчением, моментально уняв боль, терзавшую его руку. На глазах у Ульфрика в золотисто-белом свечении остановилась кровь и свежая плоть начала нарастать вокруг белесо проглядывающей в ране кости, пока не закрыла ее полностью. А затем ровно срезанные края кожи потянулись поверх голого мяса, запечатывая свежую рану без следа, как будто ее и не было.

Ульфрик выдернул руку из ладоней Фэйна, разминая оставшиеся пальцы. Не было даже отголосков боли, и это уже казалось просто неправильным. Даже заживляющим зельям было нужно время, чтобы проявился эффект, и после них всегда оставались шрамы, оставались напоминания. Рука Ульфрика выглядела так, словно он потерял палец еще в детстве.

Фэйн снова улыбнулся, и это привлекло внимание Ульфрика к зажатому у него между зубами пальцу; тот слегка покачивался в такт движению челюстей — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. И он выглядел короче.

— Убирайся! — прорычал Ульфрик. — И если я еще когда-нибудь тебя увижу, клянусь, я убью тебя.


	3. Кровь

Ульфрик скользил взглядом поверх голов своих людей все время, пока говорил, выискивая проблеск красного. Невзирая на свою угрозу, он все равно ожидал, что Фэйн объявится, пусть даже лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть, как Ульфрик терпит поражение без его помощи.

Не бывать этому.

— …хозяевами своей земли, полноправными и свободными! Восстаньте же, со мною вместе! За сынов и дочерей Скайрима!

Ульфрик повернулся и отдал приказ поднять щиты и выдвигаться. Ливень стрел обрушился со стен за воротами, лучники метили в просветы между щитов. Они ничего этим не добились — передовая линия с Ульфриком во главе была в недосягаемости для стрел под защитой массивных городских ворот.

— Назад, сомкнуть ряды, — приказал Ульфрик. — Держитесь позади.

Его стражники отступили, согнувшись под щитами, в то время как Ульфрик встал напротив тяжелых, оббитых железом ворот. Только Галмар остался рядом, укрывая их обоих под своим щитом.

— Fus… ro-DAH!

Ворота прогнулись и рухнули, как если бы по ним пришелся удар стенобитного орудия невиданной мощи. Армия у Ульфрика за спиной взревела криком торжества, утонувшем в стуке щитов и лязге клинков.

— Вперед! — отдал Ульфрик приказ, и Голос разнес его эхо.

Казалось, половина Империи поджидала их за стенами, хоть разлетевшиеся обломки ворот и раздавили тех, кто оказался ближе всего.

— Галмар, стены!

— Считай, они уже наши, Ульфрик, — пообещал Галмар, отделившись с частью отряда, чтобы зачистить лучников, засевших на стенах. Он взял с собой двух магов, чьи огненные заклятья и обереги были особенно ценны при подъеме по лестницам.

Ульфрик двинулся дальше со своим отрядом, позволив двум бойцам занять позицию впереди. Как бы ему ни хотелось оказаться в самой гуще сражения, место полководца было не там. Когда один из бойцов в залитой кровью броне — совсем еще безусый юнец — рванул было к извилистой дорожке в сторону кузни, сразу за которой был расположен один из черных ходов замка, Ульфрик удержал его за перевязь колчана.

— Нет, малец, — сказал он. — Там железная решетка и в проулке не развернуться. Мы идем за добычей покрупнее.

Парнишка глянул на него шалыми глазами и кивнул без слов. Ульфрик отпустил его, а пару минут спустя увидел, как орк в имперском доспехе разрубил беднягу чуть ли не надвое здоровенным боевым топором.

Орк с рыком поднял над головой топор вместе с застрявшим на зазубренном лезвии телом, а потом резко махнул им, рывком стряхивая труп. Ульфрик с застывшим лицом поднял с земли оброненный парнишкой щит, продел левую руку в ремни и затянул их двумя быстрыми движениями. Он несколько раз ударил своим топором по щиту, пока не завладел вниманием орка.

Они едва миновали рыночную площадь. Им еще предстояло прорваться через заграждения по дороге ко дворцу, а потом еще через дворцовые ворота, и какой-то орк не станет у него на пути.

Ульфрик набрал в грудь воздух:

— Fus!

Орк повалился, словно подрубленное дерево, тяжело рухнул сразу всем телом. Ульфрик не стал испытывать судьбу, просто повернул топор в своей руке шипованным обухом вниз и с размаха вогнал упавшему орку в колено. Острие как родное вошло под пластину наколенника и так же легко выскользнуло, следом выплеснулась кровь. Орк завыл и попытался пнуть в ответ.

Ульфрик отпрыгнул, снова замахиваясь топором в ожидании, пока орк откроется для следующего удара. Звуки сражения раздавались со всех сторон, Братья Бури против имперских ополченцев.

Орк исхитрился встать, удерживая большую часть своего веса на одной ноге. Ульфрик снова несколько раз ударил топором по щиту, разжигая в орке боевой раж, наблюдая, как наливаются кровью глаза на этом его уродливом свином рыле. Орк сорвался с места, ринулся на Ульфрика, больше не обращая внимания на раненное колено. Боли он сейчас не чувствовал, а сама по себе такая рана не нанесла достаточно ущерба, чтобы его остановить.

Ульфрик поднырнул под широкий взмах двуручного топора и вогнал кинжал, спрятанный в рукаве левой руки, между неплотно подогнанных пластин нагрудника, метя в сердце. И не заметил, как сбоку обрушивается второй удар. Инерции замаха тяжелым оружием оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы сбить Ульфрика с ног, пусть орк уже упал бездыханный навзничь.

Мир перевернулся и завращался, Ульфрика протащило по земле до ближайшей стены, где он остался лежать на спине. День был ярким и солнечным, но в тени от каменной кладки ощутимо тянуло холодом. И на фоне этого холода растекающееся у него по груди и животу тепло ощущалось еще отчетливее.

Один из лейтенантов закричал:

— К ярлу! Братья, всем защищать ярла!

Бойцы окружили его кольцом. Лейтенант, взявший на себя командование, выглядел знакомо, подумалось Ульфрику, когда лицо мужчины оказалось в поле зрения, закрывая небо. Точно, Ралоф из Ривервуда. Из Хелгена.

— Сэр, мы о вас позаботимся, — сказал Ралоф. Он посмотрел куда-то поверх его головы. — Лечебные зелья? Ну же, у кого есть зелья? Вот, — ему передали красный пузырек, и он прижал горлышко к губам Ульфрика. — Вот так, все будет в порядке.

Ничего уже не будет в порядке, и Ульфрик это знал. Кровь выплескивалась из его тела с каждым ударом сердца — каждый следующий удар слабее предыдущего — и тут даже концентрированное снадобье не помогло бы, которого у них, к слову, и не было.

— Я принесу еще, — быстро сказал Ралоф, его лицо исчезло, открыв Ульфрику вид на чистое небо. В далекой вышине уже начали кружить стервятники, привлеченные смрадом с поля боя.

Он прищурился.

Нет, на стервятников было не очень похоже.

— Больше не осталось зелий, сэр, придется вернуться, — Ралоф снова опустился на колени рядом. — Мы с Сигом понесем вас…

— Нет, — отозвался Ульфрик, силясь подняться, чтобы сесть. Он сделал глубокий вдох, в глазах потемнело от тошнотворной боли. Остатки сил он вложил в Крик, — Dova-kiin!

Один из странных стервятников сложил крылья и резко спикировал. Он все падал и падал темным росчерком в небе, намного дольше, чем было бы возможно для настоящего стервятника, потому что высота, на которой дракона можно спутать с птицей, должна быть действительно огромной.

Дракон приземлился на перекрытие каменной арки, взмахнув огромными крыльями со звуком, от которого заложило уши, и вытянул гибкую шею, уставившись на Ульфрика. С драконьего загривка вниз по шее соскользнула фигура, цепляясь за шипы на чешуе, и спрыгнула на землю аккурат у ног Ульфрика.

— Похоже, тебе снова не обойтись без меня, мой господин, — сказал Фэйн, улыбаясь. Он почти пропел эти слова, оживленно перекатываясь с пяток на носки, словно переполняющая его энергия была готова плеснуть через край.

— Чем мне… придется расплачиваться… на этот раз? — спросил Ульфрик, непроизвольно делая короткие вдохи между словами. Очень плохой знак, он знал.

Фэйн наклонил голову в одну сторону, потом в другую.

— С такой-то раной, скажи спасибо, что не жизнью.

— Фэйн! — не выдержал Ульфрик.

Фэйн усмехнулся и подмигнул ему:

— За жизнь и корону… чем же ты можешь мне заплатить. Хм. Думаю, глаз подойдет.

Отдать глаз в обмен на собственную жизнь и свободу для всего Скайрима.

— Тогда, забирай, — прохрипел Ульфрик. — И исцели меня. Мне еще надо выиграть эту войну.

Ралоф посторонился, чтобы Фэйн мог занять его место, опустившись на колени рядом с ярлом. Его руки окутало свечение заклятья, и знакомое тепло исцеляющей магии растеклось по телу Ульфрика. Он едва не застонал от охватившего его мгновенного облегчения, голова запрокинулась сама собой на внезапно ослабевшей шее.

Фэйн отвернулся, не прерывая действия заклятья, сказал несколько слов на отрывистом гортанном языке. Дракон взмыл в небо, по всей видмости, выполняя приказ своего хозяина.

— Ну вот, — довольно сказал Фэйн, убирая руки. — Как новенький.

Ульфрик поднялся с земли, выпрямляясь с легкостью, какой не чувствовал уже долгие годы. Даже больная нога, та самая, с покалеченным после бегства из Хелгена коленом, ничем не напомнила о старой ране. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему снова было двадцать.

Он протянул руку в сторону Ралофа и коротко велел:

— Мой топор.

Рукоять немедленно очутилась у него в ладони. Щит по-прежнему крепко держался на левой руке. Жажда битвы бурлила в крови.

— Братья Бури, за мной! — выкрикнул он, разрывая кольцо, которое его бойцы сформировали вокруг для защиты. И они последовали за ним, устремившимся вперед, словно острие направленного твердой рукой копья, прямо в самое сердце Мрачного замка.

Фэйн держался чуть позади, удобно прикрывшись живым щитом из бойцов. Во все стороны от его фигуры растекался красный туман, заражая людей бездумной кровавой жаждой убийства. Разъяренные мужчины и женщины кое-как держали строй, но сражались, словно дикие звери, размахивая оружием без всякой мысли, зато с силой, достаточной, чтобы с лихвой окупить беспорядочность движений. Имперский солдат, попытавшийся отразить удар булавы своим щитом, остался вместо этого без руки.

— Ты это использовал в Хелгене? — спросил Ульфрик, когда от железных ворот Мрачного замка их отделял один лишь переход. Если Галмар не сможет захватить стены, эти ворота не будут открыты. С двух сторон переход окружали стены со сторожевыми башнями, занятыми лучниками, и для них Ульфрик со своим отрядом станут легкими мишенями, вздумай они подступить достаточно близко.

— Одно из моих любимых, — подтвердил Фэйн. — О, смотри-ка, твой старый друг.

Галмар двигался вдоль одной из стен. Он уже преодолел лестницы и убрал часть стражи, но это стоило ему половины отряда и одного из магов. Их продвижение существенно замедлилось.

— Позволь мне, — тронул Фэйн плечо Ульфрика, прежде чем выйти вперед.

Он вытянул палец в сторону одной из башен и свистнул — пронзительно и резко, словно подзывая гончую. Спустя секунду редкие облака разорвало яркое зарево и на башню обрушился огненный шар, вычищая ее в одно мгновение. Еще через секунду раздался еще один свист, и еще один шар опустошил вторую башню. Теперь на пути Галмара не осталось препятствий.

Впрочем, это было уже и неважно.

Фэйн Крикнул незнакомое Ульфрику слово, и железо ворот покрылось темными пятнами. Они все стояли и смотрели, как ворота проржавели и осели на развалившихся петлях, как затем посыпались частями на землю — тысячелетия тлена сожрали металл за какие-то секунды, оставив лишь пыль на каменных плитах.

— Твой выход, — сказал Фэйн Ульфрику на ухо, занимая свое место у ярла за спиной.

— Храни нас Талос, — прошептал Ульфрик и дал знак двигаться дальше.

Во внутреннем дворе замка были еще солдаты, но теперь это было даже слишком просто. Они кинулись на людей Ульфрика с безумными от страха глазами, без намека даже на построение или какую-никакую тактику, задевая оружием друг друга. Фэйн заложил руки в широкие рукава своего платья и невозмутимо прошел через двор с кипящим на нем сражением, словно бесплотный призрак, недосягаемый для прикосновений. Когда он поравнялся с деревянной дверью, забранной в решетку железных полос, четыре имперских солдата упали без чувств, даже не попытавшись напасть.

Ульфрик услышал окрик и повернулся в его направлении, чтобы увидеть Галмара наверху на стене. Его старый друг накинул петлю веревки на зубец и с ее помощью спустился вниз, тяжело приземлившись со всем своим облачением и снаряжением. Они оказались спиной к спине в короткой передышке между двух боев.

— Ни следа Туллия, — коротко отрапортовал Галмар. — У тебя?

Ульфрик кивнул в ту сторону, где Фэйн, по всей видимости, ждал, пока они тут закончат.

— Я был смертельно ранен, драконорожденный спас мне жизнь и пообещал помочь. Из чего я могу заключить, что Туллий, скорее всего, где-то за этой дверью.

Галмар проследил его взгляд, а потом повернулся обратно к Ульфрику.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, старый друг, — сказал он устало.

Кровь пела у Ульфрика в венах, от победы отделял всего шаг. Еще ни в чем в своей жизни он не был так уверен. Глаз за Скайрим? Он бы отдал куда больше.

Фэйн встретил их приближение улыбкой, легко распахивая дверь. Если на ней и был замок, от него не осталось и следов. В небольшой прихожей сразу за дверью было так тихо в сравнении с шумом боя снаружи, отсеченным, едва закрылась дверь.

— Следи за дверью, — приказал Ульфрик, осторожно продвигаясь дальше по коридору.

— Будет сделано, — Галмар кивнул двум Братьям Бури, которых отозвал по пути сюда, и те встали на стражу по обеим сторонам от двери.

Сразу за поворотом длинного коридора располагалась комната штаба Империи. Всего двое обнаружились в ней — Рикке и генерал Туллий. Измотанные, загнанные в угол. Генерал сидел на лавке, уперев локти в колени, словно держать спину у него уже не осталось сил.

Ульфрик сжал зубы и пошел навстречу своей судьбе с высоко поднятой головой.

***

— Мне надо будет произнести речь, — сказал Ульфрик, наполовину для Галмара, но больше самому себе. Естественно, он планировал эту речь — речь победителя — но сейчас все слова меркли по сравнению с реальностью этого дня.

Фэйн выступил из тени, походя откатив голову Туллия со своего пути одной ногой.

— Думаю, мне стоит забрать свою часть нашего уговора до того, как ты это сделаешь, — сказал он, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Лицо Ульфрика исказилось гневом, и он добавил, — в твоих же интересах, конечно. Намного проще объяснить появление подобной раны, если ее заметят до того, как война формально закончится, чем если вдруг она появится уже после.

С доводом полукровки было не поспорить. Ульфрик быстро взглянул на Рикке — ее тело так и лежало там, где упало; она хотя бы не дожила до этого момента и уже ничего не увидит.

— Оставь нас, Галмар, — велел Ульфрик.

— Ульфрик…

— Оставь нас, — повторил ярл. — Со мной все будет в порядке. Увидимся через пару минут.

Галмар вышел, бросив последний, полный ненависти взгляд на Фэйна.

— Знаешь, уже очень скоро он попытается меня убить, — заметил Фэйн, когда тот скрылся.

— Положа руку на сердце, меня больше поражает, что никто до сих пор этого не сделал, — ответил Ульфрик, переступив с ноги на ногу. С тяжелым сердцем он подумал от том, как именно Фэйн собирается забрать свою награду в этот раз. Он подумал о том, не придется ли ему снова делать все самому, уже зная, что на такое у него точно не хватит духа.

— Многие пытались. Некоторым даже удавалось. Да все с меня, как с гуся вода, — Фэйн смерил Ульфрика оценивающим взглядом и жестом указал на кресло возле стола. — Лучше тебе сразу присесть, мой ярл.

Ульфрик положил топор на стол и сел. Ослабил крепления щита, и его тоже положил на стол, потом пару раз согнул и разогнул руку, чтобы разогнать кровь.

— Этот кусок меня ты тоже съешь? — не удержался он, влекомый каким-то мрачным любопытством.

— Нет, мой господин, — было слышно, как Фэйн движется у него за спиной. Зашелестела одежда, раздался перестук амулетов, когда он извлекал что-то из той бездонной ямы, что была у него припрятана за отворотом платья. — На самом деле, у меня есть банка с заспиртованными глазами моих должников. Но твой я туда не добавлю — королевский глаз заслуживает особого обращения.

— Я тебя совсем не понимаю, Фэйн, — признал Ульфрик.

Рука ласково прошлась по волосам у него на макушке, осторожно потянула назад, пока голова Ульфрика не оказалась полностью запрокинута, а взгляд — направлен строго вверх.

Перевернутое лицо драконорожденного показалось сверху, улыбчивое, как всегда.

— Однажды, если тебе очень повезет, может быть, я все объясню.

Когтистые пальцы впились Ульфрику в челюсть, прижимая голову к груди Фэйна. Яркое зеленое свечение ослепило, отразилось в расширившихся от всплеска мгновенной паники зрачках.

— Парализующее заклинание, — любезно просветил Фэйн. Что-то серебристое мелькнуло на границе зрения; Ульфрик не мог повернуться, чтобы рассмотреть. — Будет лучше, если ты пока не сможешь двигаться. Одно неосторожное движение в неподходящий момент, и я отхвачу чего лишнего. Впрочем, чувствовать ты все равно будешь.

Ульфрик представил Скайрим, свободный от гнета чужаков, вспомнил, как истекал кровью на рыночной площади Солитьюда, так и не исполнив своего предназначения, и приготовился достойно встретить боль.

Но это оказалась совсем не та боль, которую можно встретить достойно.


	4. Корона

— Стражники говорят, ты не провозгласишь себя верховным королем, пока Совет не сделает это за тебя.

Вино в кубке Ульфрика едва не расплескалось, когда он дернулся всем телом от неожиданности, но, кажется, он уже начал привыкать к манере Фэйна появляться словно из ниоткуда в местах предполагаемо защищенных и недоступных для посторонних. Ульфрик поставил кубок на стол, откинулся в своем кресле и сказал:

— Таковы обычаи. Верховный король должен быть избран своими вассалами, а не провозглашать сам себя.

Вопреки этим, и еще многим другим своим словам, он все же занял комнаты Элисиф, когда она, скрепя сердце, предложила их «высокому гостю». Покои верховного короля были просторными и светлыми, пусть им и недоставало роскоши высоких сводов Королевского дворца Виндхельма. Ульфрик закрылся в них после долгого дня, полного организационных моментов — скоро прибудут другие ярлы, и он должен встретить их подобающе.

— Мудрый человек, собираясь стать верховным королем, обязательно убедился бы, что среди его вассалов лишь те, кого он избрал сам, лишь самые верные из его людей. Именно так ты и сделал, — заметил Фэйн. Голос драконорожденного раздался прямо за спиной, и Ульфрик невольно содрогнулся, на короткий миг мысленно вернувшись в ту темную комнату Мрачного замка. — Ты всегда ждешь, пока другие сделают за тебя то, с чем ты и сам прекрасно справился бы?

Единственный глаз Ульфрика вспыхнул яростью. Он встал так резко, что кресло опрокинулось, когда он обернулся.

— И что же, во имя Пустоты, это должно означать?

В следующее мгновение он потерял дар речи — у Фэйна было новое ожерелье.

Сферическая подвеска поражала прозрачностью и идеальностью формы, ни единого шва не было видно. Наверняка потребовалось подключить магию, чтобы настолько безупречно соединить стекло вокруг отделенного от тела глаза, заключенного внутри, и уж точно не обошлось без магии, чтобы сохранить его вид таким же свежим, как в тот миг, когда Фэйн вырвал его из глазницы Ульфрика восемь дней назад.

— О, тебе нравится? — спросил Фэйн, приподнимая шнурок, на котором крепилась подвеска. Тот же самый шнурок, на который уже были нанизаны зуб и три небольшие кости. — Я, признаться, в восторге от результата. Мой ювелир говорил, что это невозможно. Ну, на самом деле, она сказала, что это неправильно и так нельзя, но все прочие варианты показались мне пустой тратой материала.

Ульфрик смотрел в свой собственный глаз, и ему было тошно. Его новая синяя повязка с принтом медвежьей лапы словно бы снова начала соскальзывать, и он машинально поправил ее резким движением.

— Что тебе нужно, драконорожденный? Ты появляешься только когда считаешь, что нужен мне.

— Что ж, я собирался преподнести это, как дар в честь твоей коронации, — Фэйн запустил руку в поясную сумку у себя на бедре. И вытащил из нее Зубчатую Корону. — Но ты все еще не король. Наверное, стоит ее пока придержать у себя, как думаешь?

— Дай ее мне, — Ульфрик протянул руку, прикипев к короне взглядом. Древние строки сказания сами пришли на ум — _щеря снежные клыки, с неба свергнуты драконы, избран скорбью лютых зим, Король в Зубчатой короне._ Эту корону носил Харальд и каждый из верховных королей после него, вплоть до Боргаса. Она по праву рождения принадлежала Ульфрику, только его голову она должна была венчать.

Фэйн перехватил корону обеими руками, повернул лицевой частью к себе, неспеша покрутил ее из стороны в сторону, словно выискивая изъяны на выбеленной временем кости. А потом посмотрел на Ульфрика поверх зубцов и усмехнулся, сверкнув острыми зубами:

— Если ты ее так хочешь, — протянул он. — Тогда, на колени.

Напряжение сковало мышцы шеи, изо всех сил Ульфрик удерживал остатки своего самообладания. В пустой глазнице зародился пульсирующий жар, кровь стучала в ушах от гнева. Его целый глаз опасно сузился.

Ульфрик никогда и ни перед кем не преклонял колени; и начинать сегодня, перед этим существом, нацепившим свидетельства его отчаянья, как трофеи, не собирался.

— Нет.

— Я обещал тебе корону, — сказал драконорожденный. — Если ты хочешь ее надеть, ты станешь на колени сам, или я тебя на них поставлю.

Ульфрик знал, что его единственный шанс, это действовать быстрее, чем Фэйн сможет его остановить. Он одним слитным движением выхватил из ножен на бедре кинжал и всадил его с бескомпромиссной точностью, одновременно хватая Зубчатую корону другой рукой. Он сжал пальцы на одном из зубцов и застыл.

— Все хорошо, Ульфрик, — почти с нежностью сказал Фэйн. — Я знаю, ты должен был попытаться. Отпусти. А теперь — на колени.

Его тело начало двигаться без участия его воли и вопреки безмолвному сопротивлению. Ульфрик выпустил корону и опустился перед Фэйном на колени, уронив голову на грудь. Увенчанный когтем палец подцепил его подбородок, поднимая, так, чтобы Ульфрик снова смотрел драконорожденному в лицо.

Кинжал был ровно там, куда он его вогнал, утопленный всем лезвием в незащищенной никаким доспехом груди Фэйна в том месте, где должно быть сердце. И, судя по всему, Фэйна это ничуть не беспокоило.

Он улыбнулся и снова взялся обеими руками за корону. С неторопливой церемонностью он поднял ее выше, а затем опустил Ульфрику на голову.

— Мой король, — выдохнул он, когда корона заняла свое место. Ульфрик немигая смотрел вверх.

Фэйн вздохнул и обошел его кругом, направляясь к столу, оставив Ульфрика стоять на коленях и смотреть в пустоту перед собой. Он взял полупустой кубок со стола, допил его, а потом наполнил еще два. Он обернулся, оперевшись об край стола, сделал глоток вина и сказал:

— Итак, я слушаю.

Ульфрик в одно мгновение получил обратно контроль над своим телом, чуть не упав при этом. Он медленно поднялся и повернулся. Фэйн не двигался с места, хотя и заметил, что Ульфрик не может отвести взгляд от кинжала у него в груди.

— А, точно. — Фэйн перехватил рукоять и дернул. На лезвии совсем не было крови, когда он положил кинжал на стол рядом со вторым бокалом.

— Ты и не собирался чтить данный тобой обет, когда клялся не использовать свою магию против меня, — наконец-то смог собраться с мыслями Ульфрик.

Фэйн закатил глаза.

— Само собой. Я, и обрекаю свою душу на небытие? Я тебя умоляю. Для начала кому-то все же придется меня убить, а это не так-то просто. Ну, а если дражайшему Всетворцу так уж припечет, то придется побороться за мою душу с Вайлом, Намирой, Херма-Морой и, возможно, парой-тройкой других.

— Твоя сила… она от Даэдра.

Ульфрик выглядел совсем потерянным, и Фэйн сжалился над ним, передавая кубок с вином.

— Да, если рассматривать знание, как силу. Они ничего не дали мне просто так.

Ульфрик осушил кубок одним глотком, а потом потянулся за бутылкой и допил все, что ней еще оставалось. Сейчас он был в большем раздрае, чем в тот день, когда вырвался из подвалов Талмора. Он не мог быть верховным королем, пока это существо держало его на рабской привязи.

Фэйн фыркнул в свой кубок, в уголках золотистых глаз собрались смешливые морщинки.

— Что смешного? — требовательно спросил Ульфрик. Если он сейчас не наломает дров, то у него еще будет возможность изучить драконорожденного более тщательно, найти способ или убить его, или избавиться…

— Я просто представлял, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, и как раз добрался до той части, где ты планируешь меня убить. — Фэйн не прекратил улыбаться даже когда озвучил все это. — Ты собирался начать с обезглавливания, да?

 _Он слышит мои мысли,_ мелькнула у Ульфрика тревожная мысль.

— Нет, я не читаю мысли. Я просто знаю тебя, Ульфрик. И если я захочу узнать, что ты будешь делать, мне достаточно спросить себя — а что сделал бы я на твоем месте?

— У нас с тобой нет ничего общего, — прорычал Ульфрик, руки сами сжались в кулаки. Он прикинул, не попробовать ли снова ударить, просто ради собственного удовольствия.

Фэйн покачал головой.

— Ты и я, мы с тобой абсолютно одинаковые, Ульфрик.

С этими словами он провел рукой по лицу, снимая покров иллюзии, открывая скрытую под ним неприглядную правду: мешанину красных шрамов вокруг глазниц, узкие щели зрачков в его неестественных, лишенных белков глазах. От уголков его рта до самого края нижней челюсти тянулись давно зажившие, ровные хирургические швы, словно кто-то вскрыл ему рот на манер змеиной пасти. Впервые Ульфрику пришло в голову, что, возможно, эти бритвенно-острые зубы драконорожденный отрастил вовсе не сам по себе.

Следом Фэйн закатал правый рукав, обнажив бледное предплечье. Три его армированных пальца соединялись между собой в единую конструкцию на тыльной стороне ладони, крепящуюся к браслету вокруг запястья.

— Туллий отказался заключать со мной сделку, — продолжил он говорить, как ни в чем ни бывало. — Хотя, я не знаю точно, то ли потому что он был так уверен в победе, то ли потому что ценил себя выше своего дела.

Он щелкнул застежкой браслета, и вся конструкция соскользнула с его руки.

— Балгруф отказался из страха перед последствиями; человек, привыкший все решать компромиссами.

Фэйн вытянул руку, демонстрируя Ульфрику обрубки трех средних пальцев; только два оставались целыми — большой и мизинец. Его изувеченное лицо исказилось выражением больного удовлетворения.

— Но ты и я… мы с готовностью продаем себя в обмен на силу. И мы не размениваемся по мелочам. Прямо сейчас ты еще прикидываешься перед самим собой, что отречешься от трона, что должен отречься. Но скоро решишь, что рядом нет никого, кому можно доверить твое дело, что пожертвовал слишком многим, зашел слишком далеко, чтобы теперь остановиться. Эта ненасытная жадность — это дракон в тебе. Я просто выпустил своего чуть ближе к поверхности.

Ульфрик перевел взгляд с искалеченной кисти на ожерелье, сделанное из его, Ульфрика, плоти и костей, и задумался над тем, кто же украсил себя частями Фэйна.

— Почему, — спросил он, когда обрел достаточную уверенность в собственном голосе.

— Все хотят кусочек драконорожденного, — объяснил Фэйн, забравшись с ногами на стол и стягивая ботинок с одной из них; каким-то образом ботинок оказался пуст, нога заканчивалась сразу под коленом. Фэйн сдвинул брови при ее виде. — И даэдра редко когда интересуют деньги смертных.

— Нет, почему я? — уточнил Ульфрик. И тут же торопливо добавил, — остановись!

Фэйн поднял голову, его два пальца замерли на завязках наруча на другой руке.

Ульфрик закрыл глаза и повторил:

— Остановись. Я уже увидел достаточно.

Фэйн пожал плечами.

— Я однажды говорил тебе — я люблю боль. И люблю наблюдать, как люди делают тот же самый выбор, что делал я сам. Неважно, принимают ли они нож ради любви, денег или власти… в итоге они всегда жалеют о сделанном выборе. Как будто не добровольно пошли на сделку. Как будто не знали, чем все обернется, — он презрительно скривился. — Смотреть, как эти жалкие безвольные существа гниют изнутри от пустых сожалений, доставляет мне немалое удовольствие.

— Ты не сожалеешь, — сказал Ульфрик, едва сформировавшаяся догадка сорвалась с языка. _Мы действительно похожи, и я отдал бы куда больше, чем глаз, за Скайрим._ Обведя жестом его растерзанное, чуть ли не располовиненное тело, он закончил, — даже превратившись вот в этот… огрызок.

— Не сожалею, — в неверном свете свечей шрамы на лице Фэйна растянули его улыбку в чудовищный оскал. — Только дураки желают того, с чем не готовы потом жить.

Двигаясь словно во сне, Ульфрик поднял опрокинутое кресло, придвинул его обратно к столу и сел. Зубчатая корона давила немалым весом, но королю не пристало перекладывать тяжесть венца с головы на руки. Ульфрик обратил взгляд к Этериусу, попытавшись найти в своем сердце другую правду. Но все, что там было, это слова, которые Фэйн уже и так прочел в его душе.

С наступлением утра он пойдет к воротам Солитьюда и поприветствует первых прибывших ярлов. В последующие дни Совет соберется и провозгласит его верховным королем. А вскоре после этого ему придется защищать границы Скайрима — от Империи, от Доминиона; имя врага едва ли уже будет иметь значение. И если его сил не хватит для этого, если его настигнет битва, проиграть которую будет нельзя, уже сейчас он знал, что вновь призовет драконорожденного.

Фэйн накрыл плечо Ульфрика своей обезображенной рукой, приблизил лицо к самому уху и прошептал, обещая:

— Твое имя пройдет сквозь эпохи, король Ульфрик.

***

_Медленно, по одной, он пересчитал монеты,_  
_Роняя каждую сквозь предательски дрожащие пальцы._  
_Каждая блестела, ловя свет на грани,_  
_Белые в свете огня,_  
_Травленый узор еще не затерся —_  
_Они все были тут, все тридцать._  
_Тридцать монет в обмен на душу._  
_Всего тридцать монет, и даже не золотых._


End file.
